


holy shit, it actually worked out in our favor

by zombiejuju



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied Isabelle Lightwood/Clary Fray, Implied Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Implied Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Jalec Gift Exchange 2017, Kittens, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju/pseuds/zombiejuju
Summary: The next time they meet, it’s to determine a venue. They’re in a large ornate white and blue cathedral that reminds Alec of the Palace of Versailles. It’s beautiful really, and he’d love to get married here, but it’s not quite good enough for Jace in his opinion. He thinks Jace should get married somewhere bathed in gold and bronze, which is clearly Jace’s favorite color scheme if his home is anything to go by.





	holy shit, it actually worked out in our favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueCornaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCornaline/gifts).



> I got my Bachelor's for this. Are you proud of me yet, mom?
> 
> Beta'd by [Dara](http://sunshinepuppy.tumblr.com).
> 
> Personal Ramblings: I guess the Institute works more like a corporation here, parents/guardians are assholes, I hate Imogen and Maryse, worship of Dominic Sherwood's appearance on the show (and in general, tbh, bc seriously???), Jace is super flirtatious here, this is super episodic, this fic is v. carefully dancing the line between mature and explicit, tbh.
> 
> Other Warnings: Internalized homophobia, self-loathing, self-deprecation, slightly uncomfortable potentially dub-con scenes?, angst and fighting created by miscommunication and misunderstanding.
> 
> Other Ships: Implied Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Implied Isabelle Lightwood/Clary Fray, and Implied Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood.
> 
> (Dis)Honorable Mentions: Robert Lightwood, Max Lightwood, and Rock Solid Panda.

“A gift?” Alec asks, tugging the string on his bow back. His eyes narrow, shoulders tense. He releases, watches the arrow sail through the air. It lands just to the left of the bullseye.

“It’s customary,” Maryse places a hand on his bow, a silent cue to drop it and give her his attention.

“Spoiled Herondale boy,” Izzy says, glaring at her crimson nails with an expression of controlled indifference. She responds to Maryse’s stern look with dark, lightless eyes and a red matte frown.

“What’s the point of all of this? I already know I’m marrying him.”

“It’s tradition, Alec,” Maryse says, resting her hand on his shoulder in a gesture he’s sure is meant to be motherly and comforting but falls short because it’s _her_ , “You won’t bring dishonor to this family.”

Izzy rolls her eyes and stands from her spot on the floor. Hands and wrists already covered in boxing wraps, she moves to stand behind a prehistoric punching bag riddled with duct tape that’s barely held it together throughout the years. She adjusts her stance to a solid form and begins pummeling the bag. Alec lifts his bow back up, leveling it inches from his face.

“Two days. Don’t procrastinate,” Maryse says, exiting the Institute’s gym.

“Heavy is the head that wears the crown,” Izzy says the moment their mother is out of earshot.

“Thank you for not fighting with her for once,” Alec says, grabbing another arrow for his bow.

“How are you so calm about this?” Izzy pauses her annihilation of the punching bag to look at him, “In two days, you find out who you’re stuck with… _forever_.”

“It’s not so bad,” Alec shoots off another arrow. It flies over the target entirely, "I didn’t get stuck with a girl."

“You suck at lightening the mood, big brother.”

Alec shrugs. At least he tried.

* * *

“So, this is what he likes? Mundie books?” Izzy asks, trailing lilac fingernails along the spines of books.

"Stop touching everything,” Alec hisses, sliding an Institute issued credit card through a payment terminal, “And no. From what I know about him, I don’t even think he can read.”

“Then what are we doing here? You meet him _tomorrow_ ,” Izzy replies, panic raising her voice. As they exit the bookstore and begin their trek to the car, she reaches into the plastic bags he’s holding, riffling through them, “What _did_ you buy?”

Alec moves to tug the bags away from Izzy’s snooping but she manages to slide a book out anyway.

“Oh, Alec. How long did I leave you in the gay romance section?” Izzy can’t believe how increasingly pathetic Alec’s situation is getting, “Is this a cry for help? Do you want me to object during the wedding and save you from your loveless marriage?”

“It might not be that bad,” Alec says, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

When they arrive at the car moments later, Alec unlocks the doors and tosses his bags into the back.

“Izzy?” Alec asks when he realizes she’s staring behind him instead of getting into the passenger seat, “Hello, Isabelle Lightwood?”

“What?” Izzy rolls her eyes.

"Why aren’t you getting in the car? C’mon, let’s go. I have to read these. I gotta figure out what the hell you get your future husband as an engagement gift.”

“They really should’ve let you practice more before marrying you off.”

“Just get in the car, Izzy. By the Angel.”

“Oh, so you don’t want to hear about how I’m going to fix your little problem?” Izzy’s voice turns sly, fingernails tapping on the roof of the Institute issued BMW methodically, annoyingly. She’s still staring somewhere to the side of his head. He turns, following her gaze.

“All I see is an office supplies store, the bookstore we literally just came from, a department store and…oh. Oh, Angel, no. A pet store?”

“Exactly! Who doesn’t love getting a little kitty or a fluffy puppy from their lover?” Izzy’s voice goes shrill with excitement. Alec can’t even believe this is the same woman who’s behind the constant destruction of punching bags at the Institute.

“One. Not his lover. Two. He might be allergic. Three. He might literally just hate pets.”

“I’m telling you: cute, cuddly animals. Let’s go,” Izzy walks over to Alec’s side of the car and grasps his hand firmly, dragging him toward the pet store.

* * *

Alec sighs when they’re inside. He’s put off by the smell. It’s odd that a store full of animals should smell like nothing in particular.

“Hello! How can I help you today?” A perky, overweight female in a green vest approaches them. Her name is Cindy, apparently, and she loves pets if the clutter on her vest is anything to go by.

“Yes, please. Take us to your most adorable kittens and puppies.”

“I like your enthusiasm! I’ll take you to the kittens. We’re fresh out of puppies,” Cindy turns and walks away, Izzy following eagerly behind.

“Are mundanes always that ominous?” Alec asks, unmoving. A migraine flares up in his head, fluorescent lights blinding for a moment. He makes a gesture with his hand, somehow encompassing the whole store in his movement, “Okay, you know what? I can’t deal with all _this_. You pick one out. Here’s the card.”

“But Alec,” Izzy starts. Alec silences her with a shake of his head, shoving the Institute issued credit card into her hands. He turns on his heel without sparing a glance back at her, sure she’ll be just fine to pick out a 'cute, cuddly animal' all by herself.

* * *

Izzy returns to the car two hours and four bags later. She opens the passenger door and slides in, dropping the shopping bags at her feet and tossing a cardboard kennel at the backseat. A small fuzzball is cradled against her chest.

“She’s a Maine Coon,” Izzy says, scratching the puffed out tuffs around the kitty’s neck, “10 weeks old.”

“She looks like a mini-cheetah.”

“I know, right? And look at those golden eyes! Isn’t she perfect? Totally regal.”

Alec reaches out to the kitten, who gives his hand a cursory sniff. Finding him friend instead of foe, she nuzzles her face against his palm. He gives her a quick, soft pat on her tiny back before scratching behind her ears. She jumps from Izzy’s hand into his lap, easily settling in for a nap.

“Guess she likes you.”

* * *

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, out of all the gifts you could’ve gotten him,” Maryse starts in, “You buy him something he needs to take care of!”

Robert stands beside Maryse, hands folded behind his back and face emotionless. Maryse’s face, on the other hand, is contorted with maternal disbelief. Izzy’s there too, holding onto Alec’s elbow consolingly, like a reminder: _I’m here for you_.

Alec wants to tell them the cat wasn't his idea; or maybe defend the choice, tell them to take a good look at the kitten. He wants them to recognize how proper and royal the cat looks, to realize that a cat is a personal gift that might truly please the Herondales. He wants to ask what he was supposed to do, what kind of gift he was supposed to get the Herondale boy when he knows nothing about him. He wants to…

The double doors swing open brashly. Alec bites his tongue, as if he was going to defy his parents anyway, and tears his attention from their disappointed faces to the doorway. Inquisitor Herondale strides in, the monster that she is, followed by a man who must be in his early twenties.

It’s a shame, really: a beautiful man being yanked from his prime by a controlling grandmother with a family name to uphold. Alec doesn’t bother toying with the idea that something very similar is happening to him. He’s not this Herondale guy, gorgeous and at his peak. Alec was born a middle-aged man who cares for his siblings like he  _should_ actually be responsible for them.

“This is Jonathan Christopher Herondale,” Inquisitor Herondale announces as they cross the threshold. The Herondale guy’s face sours.

“Jace,” He corrects her.

Jace walks languidly but proud, taking his time crossing the room like he’s perched a stack of books on his head. He stops just a foot short of Alec and gives him a once over before glancing at the rest of the Lightwoods with apathy. The Maine Coon meows timidly from Alec’s hands, earning Jace’s attention.

“This is Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Maryse introduces proudly, eyes shining bright and teeth spread wide in a beaming grin, “Or, Alec.”

Jace reaches forward and places his palm on the kitten, ignoring Maryse’s presence entirely. He runs his hand along her tiny, chubby body, pausing to scratch behind her ears.

“She’s adorable. What’s her name?”

“She, uh...she doesn’t have one yet.”

“That won’t do, will it?”

“It’s for you to decide, really,” Alec says, “She’s for you.”

Alec thinks the way Jace’s face wrinkles in confusion is endearing.

“Please excuse my children,” Maryse interjects, “They think a kitten is a proper gift for a Herondale.”

“Gift? That’s really not necessary,” Jace says.

“Nonsense, it’s customary,” Maryse waves him off, “I just hope the kitten isn’t too disappointing.”

“Actually, I think she’s perfect,” Jace assures, scooping the Maine Coon from Alec’s hands, “Thank you, Alec. Maybe _this_ won’t be so bad after all.”

Jace holds the kitten in one hand and pounces at her with the other. She grabs his thumb and nibbles on it, making Jace’s eyes light up and the top row of his teeth reveal themselves.

“She’s feisty, just how I like ‘em,” Jace’s face changes, smile leaving his mouth but still lighting up his eyes somehow. He directs his expression of pure mischief at Alec, “Are you?”

“Am I what?” Alec asks automatically, despite knowing exactly what Jace is asking. He drops his gaze and shuffles his feet, right hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck.

“That’s utterly inappropriate, Jace,” Inquisitor Herondale interrupts, “His entire family is here. Please, restrain yourself.”

“You can go now, you know. We’re together and we don’t need anybody’s help to get better...acquainted,” Jace answers without looking at his grandmother. Instead, he trains his focus to the kitten in his palm. He rubs furiously at her belly, hoping to rouse her into more play. She takes the bait, biting and clawing benignly at his fingers.

“Come now,” Inquisitor Herondale says, directing the rest of the Lightwood clan away from the pair, “Be good, Jace. Don’t scare him off.”

Jace salutes his grandmother absent-mindedly, eyes watching the rambunctious kitten in his hand.

Alec takes the opportunity to admire Jace. He looks...soft...in a way that hides his rebellious side. Blond hair falling loosely over the right side of his face, light stubble covering his smooth, sharp jawline. He has high cheekbones and glossy pink lips, the bottom one plump enough to have Alec considering what it’d be like to drag it between his teeth. And Jace’s eyes, by the Angel, the eyes. Both blue in a way that ices him out, but one half brown like hot chocolate made to warm him up. He’s dressed like he just came off the set for _The Outsiders_ , but he even manages to make that look non-threatening.

“Hey, Alec, did you hear me?” Jace asks, touching Alec’s bicep. He’s smirking at him, “You look distracted.”

“Just...taking everything in, I guess.”

“I guess so,” Jace replies, smirk shining in his eyes, “I said we should name her Lilith, the little minx.”

“What?”

“The cat, Alec. We should name the cat Lilith. Keep up, Lightwood.”

“Oh, yeah, perfect.”

* * *

“So, are you _really_ as boring as my grandmother thinks you are?” Jace asks, taking a healthy bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Uh?”

“You gotta be, right? She wants someone reliable. Someone who can manage me,” Jace says, pulling the crusts off his sandwich, “What are your credentials?”

“I didn’t bring my résumé and I don’t have any references,” Alec deadpans.

It takes a moment to sink in, but Jace bursts into delightful, sunshiny laughter. Alec’s eyes crinkle, pleased to be the cause for such a wonderful sound. The laughter ends too fast for Alec's taste but he feels warmth spread across his chest anyway. There’s a glimpse of adoration on Jace’s face before it turns into a scowl of privilege.

“I don’t, by the way. Have any credentials, I mean. I guess someday, I’ll be head of the New York Institute. I deserve it, or so I’m told, but I guess bagging a Herondale will really seal the deal.”

“Is that all I am to you? A way to the top?” Jace asks, mocking offense.

“Is that all I am to you? A babysitter?” Alec easily throws back.

“Touché,” Jace gulps his iced tea as Lilith meows from a pocket inside his jacket.

“Are you seriously keeping her in your jacket?”

“She’s my new best friend. I’m taking her everywhere. I could take you everywhere too. Perks of dating me.”

“Are you gonna make a pros and cons list to win me over?”

“I bet lists turn you on.”

“How do you manage to make everything sexual?” Alec asks, rolling his eyes. Jace replies with a half-smirk, right corner of his mouth lifting up.

* * *

Dinnertime trudges along and Jace has a vengeful gleam in his eyes. Lilith is in his room because Inquisitor Herondale demanded she not be present at the dinner table. Jace made a scene about that, but Inquisitor Herondale got Alec on her side and once Alec agreed with her out of respect, Jace gave in with a sigh.

“How could you turn your back on our child?” Jace asks. He stops pushing peas around on his plate and looks at Alec, pouting.

“Jace, eat your vegetables,” Inquisitor Herondale scolds.

Jace loads peas onto his fork and brings them to his open mouth. He changes his mind suddenly, flinging them at Alec instead. Alec’s stunned, Inquisitor Herondale and the Lightwood parents are flustered, but Jace and Izzy just cover their mouths to mask their amusement. Alec recovers, contemplates, takes his napkin, wipes his face off, and loads up mashed potatoes onto his fork. He doesn’t, however, pretend to eat them like Jace did. He chucks the mashed potatoes at Jace’s face and misses, goop landing in Jace’s hair.

“No, my beautiful locks,” Jace yelps, faking a falsetto and running his left hand through his hair, digging at the mess. Izzy can’t help it now, she breaks into a shrieking fit of laughter.

“Stop this instantly!” Inquisitor Herondale says, indignant, “There will not be a food fight in my home!”

“Alexander, Isabelle. Stop it! Apologize now,” Maryse tries.

It’s too late, though. Alec, Izzy, and Jace have erupted into a full blown food war with Maryse, Robert, and Inquisitor Herondale getting caught in the crossfire.

* * *

Alec stands awkwardly between Jace’s bed and dresser. Jace, shirtless, had paused mid-change to pet Lilith, who was meowing at him for attention.

“Probably hungry, huh, you little minx?” Jace asks, scratching beneath her chin.

“Oh, we have her kibble in the car. I’ll just go get it,” Alec says, hoping to escape. Why did Jace have to stop while undressing? Why couldn’t he have just finished changing before he decided to pet his kitten?

“No, this little baby’s a carnivore. No bland kibble for you, huh? Owned, not tamed. Just like me,” Jace says. He stops petting Lilith and removes his pants, “I’ll get her some leftover chicken when I’m done.”

Alec loses himself again. He doesn’t mean to admire Jace while he strips. It just kind of...happens. He tells himself that this should be okay, that Jace will be his. But there’s no guarantee that Jace will actually be _his_.

Jace is covered in runes inflamed along the edges. Across his torso, on his arms, over his shoulders. He’s toned, everything smooth and hard. Jace turns for a moment to rifle through his drawers and Alec regards his back and broad shoulders. Strong, thick thighs on sturdy legs. He tries to stop himself but he can’t help checking out Jace’s tight ass.

Jace turns back around, holding up a t-shirt and pair of grey sweats. He shakes them in Alec’s face.

“Hello? You’re spacing out again.”

“What?”

“I asked if you wanted to shower and borrow some clothes?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Alec says, grabbing the offered items.

Jace smirks and points wordlessly to an open door at the corner of his room, which Alec finds out is indeed a bathroom door.

* * *

Alec intends on taking a quick shower, he really does, but Jace’s bathroom is prettier than anything in the Institute and more luxurious too. Everything is white with gold accents, room twice the size of his sleeping quarters in the Institute. He’s only ever known the overcrowded stalls and showers; can’t remember any time he had a moment of privacy while standing under running water.

This time is almost different. The shower head is set on massage, single stream of water beating at his neck and shoulders, when someone steps in behind him and wraps their arms around his middle. He wonders how he didn’t hear the door open and close.

“Relax,” Jace whispers, resting his face against Alec’s shoulder blade, “I just didn’t see any reason to waste water.”

Jace reaches over Alec and grabs a sponge that’s dangling from a bath rack, squirting some body wash onto it. He starts lathering down Alec’s chest, abdomen, toward his hips. Alec bows away from the touch and Jace responds by resting his free palm against the middle of Alec’s back.

“Relax, it’s okay,” Jace says in what Alec’s sure is meant to be a comforting tone but means little coming from someone who’s practically a stranger.

“Yeah okay, I think I’m done here,” Alec says, pulling the curtain open and stepping out onto the fuzzy white rug. He wraps a fluffy golden towel around his waist, grabs his borrowed clothes, and rushes out of the bathroom.

* * *

“You ran out on me last week,” Jace says.

They’re out in a courtyard behind his house, basking in the bright sunshine, light clouds drifting overhead. Jace’s smooth hair sways in the breeze.

“You interrupted my shower.”

“It’s _my_ bathroom,” Jace looks back at the house, avoiding Alec’s gaze, “And that’s not what I’m talking about. You didn’t even say bye, just left me and Lilith all by our lonesome.”

“You mean you couldn’t find someone else to keep you company?” Alec asks. He squints, trying to mask his glare, “I mean, you came in like it wasn’t a big deal.”

“It wasn’t a big deal. Why...why are you mad at me?” Jace asks as Lilith meows from his pocket. He pulls her out and cradles her in his palm. She nuzzles against him, “Are you upset, minxy?”

With his free hand, he feeds her a piece of fatty bacon.

“Stop feeding the cat table scraps. She’s going to become spoiled and arrogant, just like her dad,” Alec says. It lacks harshness but he feels awkward the moment he says it. Jace just looks at him with a cocky grin.

“Oh and she should be more like her other dad? A stick in the mud? A wet blanket?”

Alec laughs lightly, relieved that Jace can ease any awkwardness.

* * *

“Who’s leading?” Inquisitor Herondale asks.

“Where do I get to put my hands if I lead?” Jace asks, waggling his eyebrows at Alec.

Alec laughs, eyes shining, completely aware that he shouldn’t find Jace as charming as he does.

“Hand and waist. Shoulder and hand for whomever follows,” Inquisitor Herondale sighs, “Please don’t scare him off with your wild antics, Jace. You’re not going to do any better.”

Jace deflates and steps up to Alec, taking the position of lead. Inquisitor Herondale turns the music up and one of Chopin’s mellow waltzes permeates the room.

“I don’t think that’s true,” Alec says when they begin gracefully gliding together, “I think you can do better.”

Alec lets Jace spin him. It’s a bit difficult because of the height difference but they manage.

“Yeah this isn’t going to work,” Jace says, “You should lead. You’re taller.”

They switch positions and continue dancing.

“A Herondale giving up control? I’m astounded.”

“Isn’t that what this is all about?” Jace asks as Alec spins him.

“I’m not going to tell you what to do, you know,” Alec smiles, hoping to comfort and reassure Jace, “And you can’t scare me off.”

Jace smiles as Alec dips him. There’s a moment of tension. The waltz softens. Alec leans down and presses his lips to Jace’s. It’s quick and light and before Jace even realizes what’s happening, Alec is lifting him back up. He turns away from Jace, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Is that all for today?” Alec asks, looking at his mother and the Inquisitor.

* * *

“Big brother, mom cannot stop talking about how eloquently you danced with Jace!” Izzy says. She bites into her vanilla ice cream, making Alec’s teeth ache vicariously. He works hard to ignore the classic smirk Jace is aiming at him.

“Did she...did she say anything else about our rehearsal?”

“Just that she’s glad you and Jace are getting along so well,” Izzy stops eating her ice cream and observes the look Jace is giving Alec, “How well _are_ you two getting along?”

“I’m giving more than I’m getting,” Jace says, sipping his iced tea.

“Time to stop messing around,” Alec says, handing Izzy and Jace checklists, “We still have work to do.”

“Who knew so much work could go into an arranged marriage?” Izzy asks, sliding her glasses on. They tint dark blue in the harsh sunlight.

“Who knew I’d get to have this much control in my own wedding?” Jace says, earning a look of concern from Izzy and Alec, “Well, you know, the point of marrying me off? Permanent ball and chain.”

“It’s meant to bond us, I guess,” Alec says, flinching.

“Okay, step one: pick your wedding party,” Izzy starts, pausing to think for a nanosecond, "Easy for Alec. Me and Max. Jace?”

* * *

“You’re so hot and cold with my big brother, Jace. One minute you’re stepping into showers with him,” Izzy glances at Jace, expecting him to be surprised, but his poker face holds steady, “The next, you’re reminding him that you’re not with him by choice.”

“It’s not like he’s with me by choice either,” Jace replies, stroking his thumb along Lilith’s spine. She purrs at him.

“Take it easy on him, okay? He’s not like us. He’s serious, responsible. He prioritizes family above himself. Hasn’t had a million flings. He’s sacrificed everything to please our parents,” Izzy pauses and reaches out to Lilith, patting the kitten’s head with her index finger, “He’s going to take care of you, he’ll do whatever you ask. Don’t torture him. You either like him or you don’t, but be upfront about it. Let him know what he’s in for.”

“Has he had _any_ flings?” Jace asks. Izzy lets the silence hang between them. It’s not really her place to say, but her lack of an answer tells Jace all he needs to know, “Is that why the shower thing upset him so much? He was so mad at me.”

“Alec got lucky because Inquisitor Herondale was looking to marry off her grand _son_ and because mom is too concerned with title to care that you’re a guy. But Alec’s not out, isn’t experienced,” Izzy pauses, removing her finger from Lilith’s head. She looks Jace in the eyes, “Be...gentle with him.”

* * *

Alec’s sitting on Jace’s bed, back against the headboard, when Jace comes out of the bathroom, still wet, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He’s holding it up with one hand and toweling his hair off with the other.

“I’m surprised you wanted to see me when you didn't have to. Enough to wait for me,” Jace says, walking over to the bed. He straddles Alec’s lap and tosses the towel he was using to dry his hair over his shoulder, "I'm honored."

Jace cups Alec’s cheek with his right hand, left sliding along Alec’s shoulder, coming to rest against his neck.

“Jace, c’mon, stop messing around.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I...what?”

“Let me kiss you?”

“Okay,” Alec says, breathless.

Jace quickly closes the gap, lips slotting over Alec’s, smooth and caressing. He pulls back after only a few seconds, Alec already looking overwhelmed.

“Are you alright?” Jace asks, thumb stroking over Alec’s cheekbone, “Was it...was it okay?”

“I don’t know,” Alec responds, “We’re gonna have to do it again so I can make a decision.” 

* * *

Alec doesn’t know how he ended up with Jace’s hand down his pants and Jace’s mouth latched onto his neck but he’s not complaining. He tells himself that it’s okay, they’re going to be married, that it’s better than okay, it’s expected, that he’s not doing anything wrong.

He’s pulled from his silent meltdown when Jace bites down particularly hard on his jugular and tightens on the upstroke all at once. His eyes flutter shut and he fucks himself into Jace’s hand, through his orgasm, and into the shuddering aftershocks of overstimulation.

“Get off,” Alec says, pushing at Jace’s shoulders.

Jace complies, pulling his hand free from Alec’s pants.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Alec says, too quick to express any semblance of composure, “No. Just. Done...you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Jace replies, smiling at how flustered Alec is. A blush is creeping down his neck and sweat has stuccoed dark curls to his forehead, which Jace pushes aside with gentle fingertips.

“Do you...want…?” Alec asks, vaguely gesturing at Jace’s lap. Jace looks down and, oh, hello. He hadn’t even realized how much touching Alec for the first time had gotten to him. So laser focused on bringing Alec over the edge, at giving him a proper first experience. He’s not about to ruin it by being selfish.

“No, nah, I’m good. I’ll just…” Jace trails off, jutting his thumb toward the bathroom door. He moves to get up but Alec grabs his wrist and tugs him down. He lands beside Alec, leaning against him, towel falling by the wayside.

“You don’t want me to _or_ you don’t want to ask me to?” Alec asks, fingertips tracing down Jace’s stomach, stopping at the very end of his abdomen. Jace leans closer to Alec, a quiet plea to keep going. He rests his head against Alec’s chest, eyes squeezing shut in anticipation, “Use your words, Jace.”

“You’re bossy,” Jace hums.

“Answer the question.”

“Want you to.”

“There you go,” Alec says, taking Jace into his right hand and stroking him. His actions are slow, unsure, but Jace doesn’t seem to mind.

* * *

It’s awkward after. Alec wonders if Jace can feel it, if Jace knows it’s Alec’s first time doing anything and that Alec has no idea what’s supposed to happen now. It’s not a typical situation. He can’t just get up and leave because it’s not a one time thing. They’ll be married, it’ll probably happen again. If Alec is going to do his job and keep Jace out of trouble, that involves keeping him happy. That involves _this_.

On the other hand, it’s not like they’re really together out of more than circumstance. Cuddling is out of the question. But it’s weird for him to just lay here in Jace’s bed without saying anything. He could ask to go shower, but he feels so delightfully weightless and lethargic.

He chances a glance at Jace, who has thrown a silk sheet over his hips. He’s relaxing, arms at his side and eyes drifting open and closed. Jace doesn’t look bothered at all, has none of the inner turmoil that Alec’s facing. Then again, this probably isn’t a new situation for Jace. He’s used to just hooking up and not thinking about the consequences.

Sensing Alec’s eyes on him, Jace rolls onto his side, head held up by a loose fist.

“Are you alright?” Jace asks.

“‘M fine.”

“You’re not gonna run out on me, are you?”

Alec moves his attention from Jace to the ceiling of the canopy bed. There’s a wispy, muted yellow cloth hanging there. It matches the rest of his gold and bronze bedroom, Alec notes.

“Alec, are you going to run out on me?” Jace asks. He places a palm on Alec's chest and runs it up to cradle his neck.

Alec shakes Jace off and sits up, gaze roving rapidly around the room.

“Don’t leave. You don’t have to leave. Just, go take a bath. Relax.”

“You keep saying that to me like nothing matters.”

“It doesn’t matter as much as you think it does. It’s not a big deal. Stay,” Jace tries, moving to rest his chest against Alec’s back, arms draping over Alec’s shoulders. Alec shrugs him off and walks out.

* * *

The next time they meet, it’s to determine a venue. They’re in a large ornate white and blue cathedral that reminds Alec of the Palace of Versailles. It’s beautiful really, and he’d love to get married here, but it’s not quite good enough for Jace in his opinion. He thinks Jace should get married somewhere bathed in gold and bronze, which is clearly Jace’s favorite color scheme if his home is anything to go by.

“What about this one?” Maryse asks, cheerful as ever.

“Too stuffy,” Alec says.

“You find something wrong with everything,” Jace replies, face sour.

“Oh, sorry. Should we just get married wherever then? I mean I’m only getting married once and maybe you’re not. I’d like to do it at the perfect venue but that’s okay. It probably _doesn’t matter_.”

Jace scoffs and runs a hand through his messy hair.

“Alexander!” Maryse huffs, “Be kind.”

Alec turns to Jace, “I don’t like this one because of the colors. I know it’s stupid but I’m looking for something more...yellow, a muted gold maybe.”

Jace looks at Alec, mouth open in a small circle, eyes glistening with something Alec doesn’t recognize.

“It’s a beautiful building,” Alec continues, “But the colors are the last detail I’m picky about.”

“It doesn’t have to be yellow,” Jace says, “If you like blue, blue is fine with me.”

“I do like blue, but maybe we should compromise. What about that pastel cathedral?”

Jace nods, thankful that they’ve decided on a venue but even happier about the fact that something in Alec has shifted.

“They have an opening for September 15th,” Maryse provides helpfully. Jace and Alec nod at her in confirmation, but they’re gazing at each other.

* * *

“No engagement party,” Jace says. He guzzles his VEEN Classic and drops the empty bottle onto the floor.

“You’re so spoiled even your water is fancy,” Alec jokes, “Angel forbid you have to drink peasant water like the rest of us.”

Jace sticks his tongue out. They’re sitting in the living room on a loveseat. Jace's back is against the armrest, legs crossed in front of him with Alec facing him, balancing a laptop on his legs.

“Move your laptop,” Jace says, unfolding his legs and sitting on his knees.

Alec complies, shutting it and placing it on the table. He’s barely let go of the computer when Jace crawls into his lap, legs on either side of his thighs. Jace cups Alec’s face in his hands and moves in close, breath ghosting over Alec’s lips.

“I’m bored,” Jace whispers, “Amuse me.”

“We’re getting married in two months.”

“Mhm. We have two months left to plan,” Jace aims to press his lips against Alec’s but he turns his head, giving Jace a mouth full of cheek instead.

“Remember what happened last time we kissed?”

“Yeah, I do,” Jace replies, moving his lips over Alec’s jaw, down his neck, onto his pulse point. He grazes his teeth over it before sucking lightly. Alec’s eyes flutter closed and he wraps his arms around Jace’s back, bringing them closer together.

“Jace,” Alec sighs, “We fought.”

“Hm?”

“Last time we hooked up, we fought. Remember?”

“Only because you freaked out. Just relax this time. Let yourself enjoy it,” Jace tries. He latches onto Alec’s neck again, alternating between biting and sucking. Hands sliding under Alec’s shirt, he runs his nails along Alec’s torso, stopping just above the button of his jeans.

Alec’s eyes squeeze shut as Jace pops the button on his pants and pulls the zipper down. Jace is quick to grab Alec’s length, pumping tight and fast, drawing invisible patterns on Alec’s shoulder with his free hand. He wants to lean down and kiss Alec but he knows he needs to watch Alec’s face for signs of discomfort. Alec’s eyes are screwed shut, though, mouth wide open. He looks like he’s in Heaven. Jace feels pretty good about that.

* * *

By the time Inquisitor Herondale and Maryse come in to check on their progress, they’ve both gotten off and had time to recuperate. Inquisitor Herondale walks straight over to Jace and plops a meowing Lilith into his lap. His face lights up and he instantly starts petting down the kitten’s back.

“Look at how big she’s gotten!” Jace says proudly, lifting her up and rubbing his nose against her face. He puts Lilith back in his lap and rubs his fingers up and down her spine. She purrs in content and shuts her eyes.

Alec thinks back to when he first got Lilith for Jace...or, when Izzy got her. She must be about 18 weeks now and at least three times the size she was when she came to live with the Herondales.

“What have you been feeding her?” Alec asks, reaching out to scratch behind her ears. Lilith snaps into awareness and grabs his index finger with her paws, biting down on the pad of his fingertip.

“Minx,” Jace coos affectionately.

“He’s been spoiling that awful thing rotten,” Inquisitor Herondale says, “She eats all of his leftovers and he _never_ disciplines her. Lets her run wild all over my home.”

“She poops in the box. What more do you want?” Jace asks, glaring at his grandmother. She huffs and walks out, Maryse following her obediently. Jace locks eyes with Alec even though he’s talking to Lilith, “Owned, not tamed. Just like me.”

* * *

Jace and Alec are meandering around a flower shop when Izzy walks in with two other girls. Jace greets them with hugs and turns to Alec, introducing the one with scratches on her neck as Maia. She’s pretty clearly a werewolf, if Alec can make assumptions based on those marks. Clary is the redhead and, according to Jace, practically his sister.

Jace takes Alec’s hand, locking their fingers together, and Alec feels as if he’s escaped into another world for a second. A world where he’s a normal boy holding his fiancé’s hand as they roam around a store with their wedding party. Their friends.

A man walks out from a room behind the counter and greets them. They’re not there for long. Jace isn’t picky, just wants something pretty. Alec tells the man that they just have to be yellow and blue. He doesn’t care if the overindulgence of blue and yellow kills their guests. He just wants Jace to be happy.

* * *

“Let’s go over some items while we try on tuxes,” Alec says, “Caterer?”

“Izzy told me she snagged the owner of that little Italian restaurant near the Institute.”

“Nice. Alcohol for the reception?”

“Maia’s a bartender, she’s stocking the entirety of Hunter’s Moon into her van,” Jace answers, reaching forward and tying Alec’s bowtie for him, “One of us should go powder blue and the other daisy yellow.”

“That is the gayest thing that’s ever come out of your mouth.”

“And you can be the gayest thing that ever comes in it,” Jace easily retorts, shameless. Alec snorts and destroys Jace’s handiwork, untying his bowtie and sliding the shiny black jacket off.

“Maryse said our guests could stay in the dorms at the Institute.”

“I’m sure spending a couple of days in the barracks will set the right tone for a wedding,” Jace says sarcastically, sliding on a bright golden blazer with black accents. He models it for Alec, “What do you think?”

“I think that you have no right to judge Maryse’s idea when you want to wear that hideous abomination to our wedding.”

“‘I don’t like it’ would’ve been enough,” Jace says, forlorn. He slides the blazer off and tosses it onto a nearby chair. A worker dutifully comes along and slides the jacket onto a hanger before placing it back on a rack.

“No wedding registry. I don’t think gifts are worth all the fuss.”

“Sure. Plus, I already have you and Lilith. That’s all I need,” Jace says. He moves into Alec’s space and pushes him until his back’s pressed against one of the mirrors. Wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, he presses their lips together. He means to make it a long kiss but Alec pecks his lips and then turns away.

* * *

“Alec told me what you said. Laying it on a bit thick there, Herondale,” Izzy says before taking a sip of her passion fruit tea. She folds her arms across her chest and leans back, “Calm down.”

“What? What did Jace say?” Maia asks, leaning forward eagerly, elbow crushing her muffin in the process, “Ugh, gross.”

“That’s what you get,” Clary laughs. She drops sugar into her hot chocolate and stirs it. Despite chiding Maia, her attention is focused on Jace too.

“You’re not allowed to bully me just because Alec isn’t around,” Jace responds. Damn Alec for leaving him alone with this pushy gaggle of girls while he takes Max out to find a tux.

“He said that Alec and Lilith are his greatest gifts,” Izzy singsongs.

“Can we talk about the tuxedos please?” Jace says, trying to distract them from his embarrassing display of actual human emotion.

“Fine, fine,” Izzy laughs, “What are we working with?”

“Pastels, Iz. All pastels,” Jace says. Maia and Clary groan in unison, “What?”

“We’re more of an ‘all black’ kind of gang, don’t you think?”

“Then pastels make it extra special,” Izzy says, saving Jace from having to explain. She sips her tea, “What colors?”

“Blue and yellow,” Jace says. He pulls his cell phone out and texts them pictures of him and Alec in their suits, light yellow and cobalt blue respectively, “Couldn’t get Alec to do a powder blue.”

“I’ll have to thank him. Alec in light blue? Gross,” Izzy says, face morphing in disgust, “I _do_ love how you guys are all shimmery though.”

“The black accents on the suits are nice. That I can work with,” Maia says, picking at her smushed muffin.

The door opens behind Jace, bell above the door chiming. Alec enters, sitting next to Jace and grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together and resting their joined hands on his leg.

“Where’s Max?” Izzy asks.

“Mom took him home. Got his suit though. Black. No shimmer. Blue accents.”

“Sounds snazzy,” Maia says.

“Aw, I bet he looks adorable,” Clary adds.

* * *

“I can’t believe you told Izzy what I said in the tux shop,” Jace says as Maia and Clary strut out of their changing rooms and walk down the hallway, modeling two white bohemian maxi dresses covered in sunlight yellow lace. He watches them twirl their skirts, “Beautiful. I like. Alec?”

Alec shoots the ladies a thumbs up and they return to their dressing rooms. Izzy saves Alec from having to apologize when she walks out in a black dress covered in dark blue lace. The skirt is knee-length and the sleeves reach her elbows. She looks beautiful, elegant. Alec and Jace nod in approval.

* * *

“Invitations,” Alec says, carrying in a box of purposefully faded parchment paper and envelopes. He drops the box on Jace’s bed and sits next to him on the comforter.

“No more wedding planning. Too much,” Jace says, placing Lilith in her pet bed, a miniature replica of his own. She meows at him, clearly displeased, “Let’s have fun instead.”

Alec rolls his eyes as Jace drops himself unceremoniously into his lap.

“We can have fun after we’ve finished filling out the invitations. We have to write some for your relatives, my relatives, Izzy’s list of downworlder friends, Maia’s pack, and Clary’s family.”

Jace scoffs and rolls off of Alec.

* * *

“I can’t believe a Silent Brother is officiating a gay wedding,” Jace says after they’ve finished filling out the invitations and Alec’s given them to Maryse to send out. He’s flexing his hands in and out of fists, relaxing his temporary carpal tunnel, “How about we give ourselves a break and plan the honeymoon?”

“Where do you want to go?” Alec asks, sitting up in bed and resting his back against the headboard.

“I meant more like 'let’s plan the itinerary'.”

“Oh, okay. Go for it. What do you want to do?”

“Well first,” Jace says, straddling Alec’s lap. He cups the back of Alec’s neck and kisses him, wasting no time in turning it open mouthed. Jace's tongue slides against Alec’s, hand tugging at the short hairs on the nape of Alec's neck. Jace breaks away, pleased with Alec’s responsiveness, “I’m thinking I’ll kiss you like that.”

Alec nods, dazed, a flush crawling over his cheeks.

“I’m impatient, though, you know, so I’ll probably just go straight for the gold,” Jace says, smirking, his hand sliding right into Alec’s sweats and grasping him. He places his mouth back on Alec’s, tongue exploring inside, hand stroking Alec torturously slow.

* * *

“Did you plan the honeymoon?” Maia asks as she restocks the bar at Hunter’s Moon.

“Yup, yes. Mhm. Yeah,” Alec answers, earning a suspicious glare from Maia. Jace gives a half-smirk, right corner of his lips tugging up, “Greek beaches. Crystal blue water. Passports aren’t necessary. Gonna portal in.”

“Okay...well, your gracious wedding party is decorating the venue for you. Also, Clary set up the limos.”

Izzy walks into the bar and sits next to Jace.

“Hit me with four double shots of tequila, she-wolf,” Izzy mutters, still managing to add a flirtatious lilt to the nickname. Maia fills up four shot glasses and slides them to Izzy.

“Rough day?”

“I was working on wedding stuff with mommy dearest and the Inquisitor. They’re monsters,” Izzy says, downing two double shots, “Bright side? We booked the rehearsal stuff with the cathedral.”

“That’s all?” Alec asks, incredulous.

“Relax, big brother,” Izzy starts, downing the last two shots. She taps on the countertop and Maia gets the hint, refilling the glasses, “We also composed a timeline: wedding, fancy dinner, cake cutting, first dance, party time.”

“Thank you, Iz,” Jace says, resting a hand on hers, “We appreciate all you’re doing. I know that working with them isn’t easy.”

Izzy nods, downs her second round of shots, and stumbles away. Alec follows her, turning to spare a glance at Jace before he shuts the bar’s front door behind him.

* * *

“I read the checklist. Butterscotch cake with blueberry frosting, no to favors, I only trust Izzy and Clary to give toasts, Maia sent out reminders for the rehearsal, Clary is checking in with our vendors, and Maia sent directions to the chauffeurs,“ Jace says all in one breath, rushing toward Alec. He breathes in deep, cups Alec’s jaw, and tugs him in for a kiss.

“It’s only been a few days,” Alec says, destroying their lip lock with a giant grin.

“A few days. A few days, he says. Did you consider what a few days means to me? It’s not like I’m seeing other people.”

“Yeah. That would piss the Inquisitor off.”

“That’s not why,” Jace dismisses the thought with a shake of his head. He presses his lips to Alec’s again before resting his forehead against Alec’s chest. Alec’s surprised at the sudden tenderness for a moment, but finds himself happy and comfortable. He wraps his arms around Jace in return.

* * *

“You guys don’t want bachelor parties?” Izzy asks, disbelieving.

“I’m not big on parties, Izzy.”

“I’ve had enough,” Jace says.

“One last hurrah,” Izzy tries but they both look at her blankly, “Neither of you? Okay, I guess I’ll switch out bachelor party for spa day.”

Izzy grabs her phone and sends out a mass text. She looks at Jace and Alec, a huge grin spreading over her face, “One week to go. Who’s excited?”

Alec shrugs, looks toward the window, and sips his soda. Jace beams at Izzy and turns his award winning smile on Alec. It falls into a frown when he sees that Alec isn’t as enthusiastic.

* * *

“Did you pick up the gifts for our wedding party?” Jace asks, entering Alec’s room without knocking. He shuts the door behind him and drops Lilith on the carpet. She scurries around on the floor, purring happily at the chance to explore.

“Nobody teach you how to knock?” Alec asks, voice gruff. He’s massaging out a tense, twisted knot in his thigh. Jace walks over and kneels in front of him, smacking Alec’s hands away and replacing them with his own. He puts as much force as he can into kneading at Alec’s flesh without making it worse. Alec hisses, “Yeah, I did. Eternal flowers. Chocolates. Other candies. All waiting at the cathedral for them.”

Alec pushes Jace’s hands off his thigh and stands. He pulls a suitcase out of his closet and starts packing for his honeymoon with only has two days left before he leaves, one day left until he’s married. He likes Jace but this feels like too much too soon. How did he ease into some kind of actual relationship with this guy? What if this is all some kind of game to Jace?

“Did you pack yet?” He asks instead. Jace nods.

“I’ve been packed for, like, two weeks now, babe,” Jace moves behind Alec, leaning his face against Alec’s bare shoulder blade. It’s warm and smells like the Axe Jace keeps in his bathroom. He presses a kiss to the smooth skin there.

“Babe?” Alec asks, twisting out of Jace’s embrace to face him.

“Don’t like it? I can call you something else.”

“No...no, babe is fine,” Alec smiles, dipping his head down to peck Jace on the lips. He turns back around and zips up his suitcase, sliding it under his bed.

“Alec?” Jace questions, small and unsure. Alec turns around and rubs sweaty palms on his jeans.

“What?”

“You’re not going to run out on me again, are you?”

“We’re just talking?”

“No, I mean...tomorrow. You’re not going to run out on me _tomorrow_ , are you?”

“Worried I’ll humiliate you?”

“No, just that grandmother was right. That I scared you away.”

“Not happening,” Alec says, stepping into Jace’s space and hugging him.

Lilith comes along and paws at their legs, vying for attention. Jace picks her up and puts her between their chests. She rests her head against Alec’s sternum and purrs.

“I agree, Lilith,” Jace says.

* * *

“You’re not who I thought you were at all,” Alec says, rubbing shampoo into Jace’s hair.

“I was, I’m just not anymore,” Jace says, turning to face Alec so the spray can rinse the suds from his hair. He rubs water away from his eyes, “Owned, not tamed.”

“You’re looking pretty tame lately,” Alec jokes.

“Oh really?” Smirking, he pushes Alec up against the wall, “Stay.”

Jace slides down to his knees and starts stroking Alec into full hardness. He’s gazing up at him, tongue slipping out to flatly lick against the head. Alec’s head falls back so fast he slams it against the wall, causing Jace to laugh. He rubs the back of his head, declaration of pain turning into a sigh of pleasure as Jace takes the tip into his mouth.

Alec risks a glance down and instantly regrets it. Keeping his eyes closed had somehow managed to lessen the sensation of being deep-throated. Jace looks up at him through dark eyelashes and starts humming around his shaft. It doesn’t take long for Alec to come down Jace’s throat, biting his own lip until it bleeds, back arching, abs tightening, head lolling to the side.

Jace stands, pinning Alec to the wall so his knees won’t give out on him. When Alec opens his eyes, he sees Jace’s smug smile.

“Don’t be so cocky,” Alec says, sliding his hand down Jace’s chest, over his stomach, down his pelvis, until he’s gripping his hard on, “You’re the only one I’ve had.”

Alec strokes faster, tighter, more sure than before. Jace only lasts as long as Alec had, “But you’ve had tons, so I guess I’m just the best.”

“In my defense, bringing you off pushed me to the brink.”

“Uh huh,” Alec acquiesces, capturing Jace’s lips in a kiss.

* * *

“The Silent Brother isn’t here,” Clary says, rushing into the dressing room in a tornado of red hair and pale flesh.

“Good,” Jace says, buttoning up his light yellow suit jacket, “All he’d do is freak out the mundies.”

“Not good,” Alec turns, gesturing to his cobalt blue bowtie. Jace takes the hint and ties it for him, “Who’s going to officiate the wedding now?”

“Clary and me can do our toasts as part of the ceremony,” Izzy walks in, handing Jace his shoes, “Consider it officiated.”

“No, absolutely not,” Alec says, “Someone get ahold of a...minister? A priest?”

“C’mon. Clary and me have plenty of great things to say.”

“It’ll be nice. Original,” Jace says, tying his shoes, “And it won’t scare our guests like a Silent Brother’s face.”

“Fine,” Alec sighs, adjusting his cufflinks.

“Yes!” Izzy cheers, throwing a fist up. Clary goes even paler than usual and starts to gag, “Don’t worry, I’ll calm her down.”

* * *

Jace and Alec wait under the wedding arch while guests drift in. It’s simple, elegant white wood graciously covered in blue hydrangea, yellow day lilies, and fairy lights by Clary, Izzy, and Maia. One of Chopin’s waltzes plays sweetly, softly. Alec doesn’t know what it’s called, but he does recognize it from the rehearsals for their first dance. He cares more about the way Jace’s silky hair curtains the right side of his face than Chopin, though.

Maia stands behind Jace, Izzy and Max behind Alec. Maryse and Inquisitor Herondale watch proudly as Clary snaps shots of the group with the camera set on a timer so she isn’t excluded from the photos. She stops racing around and moves to the center of the archway to stand with Izzy when Chopin’s waltz cuts off.

“Hi. I’m Alec’s sister, Izzy. The officiant couldn’t make it but I promise you, that’s a good thing,” Izzy starts, candy pink lips spreading into a welcoming grin.

Maryse and Inquisitor Herondale’s faces both twist into their own unique brand of complete horror and displeasure. The pair of women move to stall the wedding but Jace catches them moving and shoots them a glare so intense, they plop back into their seats without further protest. Everyone else emits soft laughter at Izzy’s words.

“I think that Clary and me got this better than anyone else. After all, we’re their biggest supporters,” Izzy says, clearing her throat, “Alec, I’m gonna start by exposing your best kept secret.”

Izzy grins at her brother. With eyes wide and panic-stricken, he shakes his head at her.

“I picked out the cat while he waited in the car.”

Alec catches Jace’s attention, quick to defend himself but Jace just smiles, tight-lipped, the gleam in his eyes reflecting undeniable amusement.

“You took a great weight off his shoulders when you told us that the kitten was perfect. Helped him see that it wouldn’t be so bad.”

Alec’s tension eases away and he returns Jace’s smile, tucking a strand of hair behind Jace’s ear.

“At some point, you must’ve made him feel like a normal person because he let go, let himself have a little fun. Stopped stressing so much about every single little thing.”

Red patches blossom on Alec’s cheeks. Jace, in turn, grabs his hands and holds them comfortingly. Izzy moves back to give Clary the spotlight.

“Alec, in such a short time, you’ve changed Jace’s life for the better,” Clary starts, voice wavering a little, “When he was made to feel small, you raised him back up. For the first time in Jace’s life, it’s not just about what he can do for someone else. You pay it forward. You help each other conquer fears. You teach each other how to...be. So you might not be the first, Alec, but you’re the last.”

Clary inhales, deep and shuddery, before allowing Izzy to pull her into a tight hug.

“Okay, I guess it’s time for those ru--tattoos. Wedding tattoos. Instead of rings. How creative!” Izzy says, rocking Clary comfortingly.

* * *

Dinner consists of everyone gorging themselves on pasta and breadsticks and drinking too much wine. Jace threatens to start Food War II but Alec’s shaming look has him dropping his fork-catapult instantly.

Alec doesn’t fill his stomach, knows the cutting of the cake is coming, but Jace isn’t as thoughtful. He stuffs himself with chicken alfredo until he feels as though he’ll explode. Alec looks over at the cake: butterscotch with blueberry frosting, standing tall like a square, tiered skyscraper.

Chopin’s music drifts softly overhead while Jace and Alec cut slices out of the cake. Jace’s piece is overindulgent but what does he care? He doesn’t have to eat it. Alec is considerate of Jace’s stomach, cutting out a small square. They link arms, holding the pieces they cut, aiming to feed each other. Alec politely places the square against Jace’s lips, who takes it in, chews, and swallows.

Jace isn’t that kind though, can’t be anything other than mischievous, not even at his own wedding. He rubs the huge piece of cake all over Alec’s mouth. Alec splutters before wiping cake off of his face and rubbing it on Jace’s lips, who smirks and pulls Alec in for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss, licking the frosting from Alec’s lips.

“I think I would’ve liked that better without the cake,” Alec says as everyone else lines up to get their piece. Jace admires the double groom cake topper while Alec admires him.

* * *

Rock Solid Panda kicks off Jace and Alec’s first dance and it’s mellow just like Jace wanted. As he’s walking out on the dancefloor, he shoots Clary with a finger gun. Her face splits into a huge grin.

Left hand on Alec’s shoulder, right in Alec’s own, they dance. Jace can’t help but admire the wedding rune still burning on the back of his hand. Though Alec’s eyes, shining with hope and adoration, still manage to catch his attention quite a bit.


End file.
